


Victorian Fic

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Fenimore Mulder is a scientist minding his own business when a very religious minded man enters his life.





	Victorian Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Victorian Fic by Bertie

Title: Victorian Fic  
Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/K  
Archive: Okay to archive  
Category: Alternate Universe  
Spoilers/warnings: First time ever MK fic:) Be good only so far;) Constructive criticism most welcome! Don't expect my notion of the Victorian era to be accurate;)  
Series: yes  
Summary: Fenimore Mulder is a scientist minding his own business when a very religious minded man enters his life.  
Note: Thanks so much to the amazing Jessabelle for her perfect betaing job and Vyper for her beta as well!

* * *

Chapter One

Fenimore Mulder was looking over his collection of artifacts that had been received from the voyages of several different ships. He was very hopeful of his findings with the new shipments. The scientists were excited about the artifacts and Fenimore had high hopes for his findings. It was Fenimore's job to collect, assess, and label the items. He loved his job; he just wished that at times he could go beyond the confines of his own office to do the actual physical work of some of the scientists who could afford to go afield to collect the artifacts from their actual place of origin. He sighed. He at least felt proud to do this bit for the advancement of science. It made him feel good that his job, no matter how small, helped the great scientists of archaeology with their work. To think that Darwin had published his findings just a few decades prior and was now considered the leading man of science, though he went through much vilification by his peers. He was glad that most of that business was behind the scientific community. It would take time, of course, but acceptance of the natural order of the world was slowly taking place. He smiled, happy he lived in a time where acceptance of learning about evolution and science was not reviled.

He looked at his timepiece and noticed it was nearly 6pm. His landlady would be most upset. She did not like him coming home so late from his work. He had tried to explain to her all about his work, but it was hard explaining science to someone who couldn't read. He had tried to offer tutoring her but she looked horrified and left. He had decided that some people felt better off without it.

He gathered up his notes and straightened the artifacts, then prepared to turn off the light and leave the building. He usually was the last one in the building, so he made it his duty to check on things before locking up.

The only light was the main hall light, so he turned it off and opened the main entrance. There stood a man at the bottom of the steps, seemingly waiting on him.

"May I help you, sir?" he asked the man whose back was turned to him.

The man turned around and greeted him with a bright smile. He had a very handsome face and Mulder was quite taken with his charming demeanor.

"Indeed, I think you may, Mr. Mulder..." said the man, holding out his hand to him. Mulder took it in his own and was surprised at its warmth and strength.

"You have the advantage of me, sir. I do not know your name."

"I am Alexander Christian, Mr. Mulder. Please, call me Alex."

"I am on my way home, s-Alex. Do you care to join me?"

"Absolutely. You must forgive the lateness of my calling on you. I have just arrived here in town."

"Your accent...you are an American?"

The fair man nodded. "I have come to England to help fellow parishioners."

"Parishioners? You are a part of a church?" Mulder asked, beginning to walk down the street with the other man following him. The dark streets were nearly empty since the day had ended, and the street lamps illuminated the night only so far.

"Yes. Please forgive my forwardness, but I am here to denounce the work that you do."

Mulder was silent. The man was a gentleman. He had told him directly what his intentions were. He could not in good judgment scoff at him for his candor. He wondered that there were still people discrediting science and realized that the war between science and religion may never end.

He turned to look at the man and said, "I appreciate your candor, Alex. But you must realize that I have no intention of leaving my work. It means far too much to me."

It was not a long walk and soon he was just outside his residence and he turned to his companion. "Do you wish to come inside, Alex? It was good of you to walk me to my home."

"Maybe next time, sir."

"Please, call me Fenimore."

"As you wish, Fox." The man gave him a big grin then walked away. Mulder's eyes were large as he watched the man round a corner and disappear. He hadn't been called Fox since he was in school.

Mulder didn't give the man a second thought after he went inside and greeted Mrs. Darren, his landlady, who looked on him with a scowl on her face.

"Please, forgive me, Mrs. Darren. I will be here much earlier tomorrow, I promise."

"You do that, Mr. Mulder."

He went into the dining area and sat down at the table where his food sat awaiting him. He began to eat and quickly thought on all the work he had to do in the following days.

Over the next few weeks, he would be greeted by the young man Alex every time he left work. They would discuss religion and science but only for a brief moment as they walked. Fox would invite him in, but the young man held back. He had completely forgotten to ask him how he knew his name was Fox even though Alex always referred to him that way. Alex would leave him, bidding him a good evening and telling him maybe next time when Fox offered for him to come inside.

By the end of the month, Mulder felt frustrated by the talks. The man, Alex, surely understood that their talks were rather futile since neither conceded the other's point. He realized some of this frustration had to do with funding issues that were arising, which generally made it rather difficult for everyone.

He stopped on the usual leisurely walk and turned to the man, stopping in the street.

"Alex, why do you continue this day after day? It is becoming tiresome. You know I will not concede your point. And you will not concede mine."

The man smiled at him. "Thank you for finally being honest with me, Fox. I think now is the time for me to join you this evening."

Fox looked at the man curiously, then nodded. "Come along. If we hurry, Mrs. Darren will have food for us both."

Alex followed after the man hurrying ahead of him.

"Mrs. Darren, this is Alex Christian. A guest of mine. May he join me at dinner?" Mulder asked his landlady once they arrived.

Mrs. Darren smiled at Mulder's companion. "I have heard all about your work, sir. It is an honor to meet you."

Mulder looked confused. He did not know to what she was referring.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Darren." The way Alex said that sent a shiver down Mulder's back. And he was shocked to see Mrs. Darren blushing.

"I will bring your food along shortly, young sirs." Then she scampered away as if she weren't 10 stone.

"That is an unusual sight. You must tell me about your business, Alex. To have such a woman as Mrs. Darren scamper about like that is amazing."

Alex grinned. "I seem to have a way with the ladies, Fox."

Fox just smiled back and led the way into the dining area. They sat down and Fox poured them some wine. They sat sipping the wine, waiting on Mrs. Darren. When she brought their meal, they ate quietly, enjoying the food and their own company.

After they finished, Mulder took him up to his room for them to talk, then asked pointedly, "So, what was my landlady referring to earlier when she mentioned your work?"

"I do believe she was referring to my work with the poor and indigent. I have made a name among the lower classes as a defender of their causes. I came from America in hopes of learning about the new child labor laws England has adopted. It seems many Americans are misinterpreting the Bible when we have children working in deplorable conditions."

"A noble cause, Alex. I wonder what that would have to do with me?"

Alex smiled. "You, Fox, are a special case. I was hired by a local organization that is seeking out corruption in this modern day problem."

"I assume you mean science and its gaining acceptance into everyday life. I do not find it a problem, but rather a solution to old ways. As for corruption, that is a very strong word, Alex. Surely you do not find me corrupt."

"Indeed, no. You are just misguided. You have much of your life ahead of you. I think you could do so much with it but are wasting it away in a small office attached to a museum."

Mulder nodded. "Some may think that. I myself view it as a wonderful step in the right direction."

"I was recruited because of my skills as a man of reason who could passionately relay the workings of the lord and The Bible. I have reformed many a man's heart with my skills at oration. You, though, you were a special case."

Mulder looked curiously at him. "Why me of all others? There are far more prominent men whom you could sway...There are a number of men who are humble and believe their work is a part of God's plan."

"Yes, but you are noted for your controversial stance against the church and I wanted to learn more about you. I do believe you are wrong in your passionate disagreement with the teachings of the church."

Mulder shook his head. "I do not dislike the teachings of the church, Alex. I merely dispute some of them. But I do not teach others this notion. I am not one to spread my ideas. I am curious how you learned of them. The last time I spoke of them I was in school."

Alex nodded. "Yes, a chum of yours from your school days is now a part of one of the organizations for whom I work. He told me of your thoughts and explained that he thought you may be able to be persuaded against your ideas."

Mulder pensively thought for a moment, then he blushed furiously. "Andrew Connely? Is that to whom you are referring?"

"Yes, he told me you were quite the orator at university. For a long time Andrew also believed as you did, until the teachings of the Bible showed him the error of his ways. He was the one who first approached me about you."

Mulder had not believed that he would ever hear that name again in his life. He had hoped...

"Andrew was close to you, was he not?"

Mulder nodded.

"Andrew told me of your time together. He left nothing out..."

Mulder flushed, realizing Andrew probably told of them exploring each other's bodies at one time.

"I am not one to denounce the ways of the flesh, Fox. I understand that it is God's gift bestowed on us to find pleasure in touching each other..."

Mulder was about to interrupt when Alex continued. "But Andrew knew, as do I, that two men sharing this way is not in the Lord's plan. He has taken that message to heart and has committed himself fully to God's plan. He has shunned all physical frailties of the body and is making a pilgrimage to savage lands to spread the word of God."

Mulder didn't know what to say at first so he began, " I am glad he has chosen a path right for him..."

Alex shook his head. "He has chosen a path that most do not, but that does not mean it is for everyone. It isn't what I wish. I think it wouldn't be suitable for you, either."

Mulder lifted his brows. "And what do you think would be suitable for me?"

"This..." He bent and kissed Mulder fully on the mouth.

Mulder nearly moaned into the soft lips on his own, but he steeled himself and pulled back. "You just said this isn't in God's plans."

Alex looked at Mulder with smoldering eyes. "The Lord works in mysterious ways." Then bent to claim those full lips once more.

Mulder let those lips thoroughly take his reason away for a moment before he pulled away to breathe and gasped out, "You are trying to seduce me!"

"I follow what the Lord tells me is the right way."

"To seduce me into believing in God? That is the Lord's plan?"

Alex blinked, licking his bottom lip slowly. "In this instance, yes."

Mulder shook his head. "You are a hypocrite."

"I am what God wills me to be..." Alex breathed against his mouth, then pressed his lips over the other man's.

Fox wanted to protest but his will was swept away in the passion of the other's. In a moment, Alex's fingers were pulling off his jacket and opening his waistcoat. He pulled away for a moment to look at what his fingers were doing and Mulder breathed, "The Lord is asking you to go fast, is he?"

Alex silenced him by pressing his lips to Fox's again. He did not stop his endeavors and soon they were both in their long johns. He smiled down at the bulge in Fox's underwear. He unbuttoned the flap that let the trapped cock out. He let his fingers slide down its length and Mulder groaned. In no time, Alex was swallowing Mulder's cock while the other man was trying not to faint.

By the way he took him in, the scientist knew Alex was well versed in pleasuring another man. The tongue began to tease the underside of his cock head, making him gasp. Fox was just about to come when the man pulled away and whispered, "I want you in me."

Fox shivered from the desire expressed in the other man's voice. "I--let me find something to ease the way."

He rebuttoned the opened flap to his long johns, though it was difficult because he was so erect. He winced and left his room to sneak as quietly as he could to the kitchen. He looked about for any type of oil or lard and found some by the large wood stove. He muttered to himself, wondering if he should risk taking the whole container or just some in his hand. He thrust his fingers inside and grabbed up a gob of it. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. 'Phew! Surely there is something better?' He thought a moment, then scraped the evil melling lard back into the container. He wiped his hand on a cloth then went into the bathing chamber and grabbed the lotion Mrs. Darren used--he didn't know what she did with it and he didn't care. He tiptoed out of the chamber and rushed as quietly as he could back into his own room.

Alex was waiting for him, sprawled completely nude on the bed. He looked so beautiful to Mulder, like one of Michelangelo's statues he had seen pictures of in a museum, that he nearly dropped the lotion.

"Alex," he croaked, then cleared his throat, "I have something." Alex rose and took the lotion from Mulder's trembling hands. He opened the bottle and then poured the lotion onto his fingers. He rubbed the lotion with his index finger and thumb, then began to slide it up and down the semi-erect member that seemed to rise to meet him. The look on Alex's face was intoxicating to the scientist and he trembled.

Alex looked up from his ministrations and smiled at the dazed look in Mulder's eyes. "I will position myself..."

He went to the bed and lay down on his back, his legs spread. He took the excess lotion and shut his eyes as his fingers diligently slicked his nether regions.

Mulder watched, his eyes wide. Alex was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. If he were religious, Mulder would wonder if the American was a demon sent to seduce him. He tossed that notion aside. Anyone sent to seduce him seemed unlikely, but Mulder could not shake the feeling that this man could easily take what he wanted from him if he chose to do so.

Alex then looked up expectantly, his knees up, his thighs spread wide. Mulder finally moved closer and maneuvered himself atop the bed. He bent down over the supine man.

"So beautiful," he whispered before bending down and kissing him. He guided his cock to the entrance then pushed in as he continued to kiss Alex. It had been a while since he had been with another man. He couldn't believe that he had been content with foregoing his physical needs for his work. He craved being like this and knew he wouldn't deny himself any more.

Alex seemed to enjoy what Fox was doing, but he could not stop taking in the sweetness of the other man's kisses. Whenever Fox pulled up to get better leverage, Alex would pull him back down for more kissing. Fox knew he would be exhausted after this. The other man seemed to revel in his attentions and his energy seemed boundless. Fox groaned when the man clamped down hard on him as he thrust inside.

"Oh Alex...I-I-" He was pulled down for another amazing kiss while he pounded a few more times then moaned into his lover's mouth as he came. Fox slumped heavily onto the other man, pressing his body against the length of Alex's, the other man's cock hot and hard against their abdomens. Fox softly pulled out of Alex and looked down at the man whose face was flushed, his cock lying against his stomach. Fox reached down and lifted the cock and began to slowly pump with his fingers, looking into the passion-filled, half-closed green eyes. Fox had never taken a man in his mouth and felt he was incapable of doing so. He was very happy to see Alex take his ministrations well. He continued to pump Alex then bent and let Alex moan into his mouth as he kissed him. Then Alex tensed and came, covering his abdomen and Fox's hand. The scientist continued to kiss Alex, then moved away to get a cloth to clean them both.

When Fox returned after cleaning out the soiled cloth, he snuggled up to the half asleep man and reveled in the feel of Alex's arm wrapping about him. In no time he was asleep in the man's arms.

*****

When Mulder awoke, he could tell someone was in the bed with him. It had been such a long time since anyone else had been beside him, he wasn't certain who it could be. Then he remembered the amazing night with Alex. He smiled and reached over and ran his hand down one exposed arm of the other man.

Alex turned and smiled at him. "You are very beautiful in the morning, Fox."

Fox grinned. "You should talk, handsome." He bent and kissed him softly.

Alex rose from the bed and Mulder watched his lover's beautful body move. Alex smiled at Fox and said, "I think you had better get ready. Your landlady has probably already served breakfast."

"Oh, you're right!" He sprang from the bed and rushed into the bathroom while Alex joined him.

He began to fill the tub with water and turned to Alex who was cleaning his teeth. He kissed him on the neck and then watched Alex get in the tub. His cock was filling looking at his lover's beautiful body. He wanted to stay within his lover's body. He began to clean his teeth. When he was done, he watched for several moments as his lover washed his body. He slowly sat in front of his lover, watching every move he made as he cleaned himself. Alex moved closer and kissed him. Fox groaned, pressing his body to Alex's and kissing him more passionately.

"We mustn't stay too long, Fox," reminded Alex.

He sighed and agreed reluctantly. Soon they were dressed and going downstairs to break their fast.

TBC

  
Archived: December 30, 2001 


End file.
